The present invention is directed to a hanging device made up of an attachment member and a wire-like support member. The attachment member has an attachment part for connection to a ceiling or other support surface and a connecting part for securing the support member. The support member is an elongated member and the connecting part extends in the elongated direction of the support member.
Hanging devices of the above type are mainly used to hang various objects, such as tubes, hung ceilings and the like, often from a ceiling. Accordingly, the attachment member of the hanging device is secured to the ceiling and the support member, connected to the attachment member is secured to the object to be suspended. Generally, the support member is a wire or wire-like member.
A hanging device, as described above, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,149, note FIG. 3. The attachment member has the form of a right angle member. One part of the attachment member is intended to be fastened to a ceiling. The wire support member is connected to the connecting part of the attachment member with the connecting part having a hole through which the support member is passed and twisted.
The connection between the attachment member and the support member is disadvantageous in this known hanging device. Based on the thickness of the support member, passing it through the attachment member and twisting it is relatively cumbersome and requires special tools. If an attempt is made to simplify the device by an appropriate reduction in the thickness of the support member, the load carrying capacity of the device is affected, since the connection between the attachment member and the support member may come apart.